


Gift

by DesireeArmfeldt



Series: Desiree's due South poems [5]
Category: due South
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what to do with what you give me.</p>
<p>Companion piece to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/502639">one best thing</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

I am the man  
people stop on the street  
to ask for directions

Women hand me their babies  
children their drawings  
drunks their keys  
lovers and lunatics their secrets

My pockets are bottomless  
I always have correct change  
dogs and bicycles are safe under my watchful eye

I don’t know what to do with what you give me

Your love is too vast to carry  
too fragile to set down  
too fierce to ignore

I have nowhere to put it  
except the cold chasm inside me  
where everything disappears

So what can I do  
but stand here  
foolishly  
with my hands full  
and my mouth shut  
as you shove your empty hands in your pockets  
and walk away?


End file.
